Cyan!Sans
Bio Cyan!Sans was created by Kagami Shinami. Cyan is the god of Adaptation. Origin When Cyan was 15 years old (Skeleton-wise) he was abducted by Humans who invaded the Underground. For 6 years he went through countless painful experiments. This includes him becoming comatose due to drugs and other testing products. After finally escaping he found himself outside of the Underground. Unaware that the majority of the population was either abducted or dusted, he searched for a way inside, or a way to free the others. One day while exploring for supplies he found a rift where he had stepped into it out of curiosity. The rift closed behind him as he witnessed Error!Sans, in the middle of arguing with Ink!Sans, tear apart an AU with his strings. It triggered a fight between the two. While they fought, he investigated the scraps of the universe only to realize it was his own. Ink was first to notice him and ended the fight quickly. Later down the line Cyan became one of the students of both Ink!Sans and Error!Sans. Adaptation Due to Cyan's ability known as adaptation, his timeline splits, leading to many different versions existing: * Pacifist Cyan In Pacifist form Cyan!Sans is an innocent-type character. He is considered a True Pacifist in this form and will refuse to kill anything. He only fights if forced too, but he will always spare the opponent. He isn't a fan of being sexualized, and gets offended if called a bad friend. He's a push over unless he's serious about what he's doing. He accepts his past and will willingly talk about it to those curious. He meets "Alpha" in this path choice. * Neutral Cyan In Neutral form Cyan!Sans is a curious-type character. He will not fight unless he has too. He is very friendly but is also very careful when approaching or interacting with others. When asked about his past in Neutral form, he will dodge the subject, or change it. * Genocide Cyan In Genocide form Cyan!Sans shares the will of Error!404 and has been made into a "puppet" with consciousness of this. He doesn't care what he's being used for, he just follows orders. When Cyan meets 404 he was given a choice. In genocide he chooses to help 404 in his plan. GenocideCyan!Sans's personality persists of him being a huge pervert, a jerk, and overall a bad friend. He doesn't like anyone but 404, and he tolerates the other team members. He likes to reference memes and doesn't take his job as seriously as the others, he will still get the job done though. If he sees a Human, he will act out in a violent manner, as Humans trigger the "PTSD" of his past. When asked about his past he will tell you to never bring it up again and dodge even mentioning it anymore. Powers & Stats * Adaptability: '''Cyan changes depending on the state of his mind or the conditions around him, which influences who he is. * '''Spray Can: Due to his training with Ink, Cyan can use a spray can to create in the same way Ink can with his "Broomie." * '''Physical Prowess: '''Cyan is very nimble, flexible, and physically fit, so he is very difficult to attack easily. * '''Destruction: '''Cyan learned the art of destruction from his training with Error!Sans. Category:Gods Category:Protectors Category:Destroyers